familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Leslie William Alexander Macarthur (1856-1930)
|long_name=Leslie William Alexander Macarthur |birth_year=1856 |birth_month=6 |birth_day=15 |birth_address=Government House |birth_locality=Heidelberg, Victoria |birth_nation-subdiv1=Victoria |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1930 |death_month=9 |death_day=13 |death_locality=Melbourne, Victoria |death_nation-subdiv1=Victoria |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1880 |wedding1_month=10 |wedding1_day=7 |wedding1_locality=Deniliquin, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituaries OBITUARY. MR. LESLIE MACARTHUR The death occurred last week of Mr. Leslie William Alexander Macarthur, aged 74 years, a son of Captain James Macarthur, who at Mount Alexander, in 1848, was one of the first discoverers of gold in Victoria. Mr. Macarthur was born at old Government House, Heidelberg, in 1856, when his uncle, Major-General Sir Edward Macarthur, held the office of acting Governor for a year following the death of the Governor, Sir Charles Hotham. Mr. Macarthur was a noted mining geologist, and an honorary member of the Royal Geographical Society. He was a member of the Victorian Chamber of Mines and he held first-class certificates in practical mining and mine management. For some time he held the position of warden of goldfields in New South Wales, and he travelled extensively in the course of his work through Victoria, Tasmania, New South Wales, Queensland, New Zealand and New Guinea. The gold and silver mining industries received his special attention, but he was also interested in the search for oil, and in the Canterbury Marine Salt Co. Ltd, at Christchurch (N.Z.). He was an able mine surveyor, and he was the author of "The Australian Miner's A.B.C. of Mineralogy." He also wrote on a wide variety of other subjects. Mr. Macarthur was twice married. One son, Mr. H. H. Macarthur, is a member of the staff of the Newcastle branch of Dalgety, and Co. Ltd. Latterly Mr. Macarthur had lived at North Fitzroy. :: LINKS WITH THE EARLY DAYS. Spending his last days in a mean room of a humble cottage in one of Melbourne's poorer suburbs a disappointed, penniless old man passed out. Few knew him or his history. Yet nearly 80 years ago he was born in what was then known as Government House, an unimposing building at Heidelberg, Leslie Macarthur was a scientist and explorer, who was one of the first Australian born to cross Australia by the north-south route. Apparently he was on friendly terms with the Royal Family, as letters from the King and the Prince of Wales were found amongst his belongings. He was a nephew of the famous John Macarthur, who introduced the Spanish merino breed of sheep to Australia, and whose quarrels with Governor Bligh led to the latter's deportation. :: OLD EXPLORER'S SAD DEATH. POOR AND DISAPPOINTED. Mr. Leslie W. A. Macarthur (75), a member of the famous pioneer family, and once a noted Australian explorer, died last week in Melbourne, after having spent the last days of his life to extreme poverty. The failure of the Government to afford him a grant, once promised, worried him till the end. An unfinished letter to Mr. Fenton, making a final appeal for the grant, was found in his room. The late Mr. Macarthur was born in the old Government House at Heidelberg. He opened up new country all over Australia, and was one ot the first men to cross Australia, from south to north. Among his letters were several from the King, and one from the Prince of Wales. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales